School's Out, Love's In
by gluon
Summary: The evening of the last day of school of their sophomore year.  Rachel and Finn consummate their relationship.  However, the story is really about Carole Hudson
1. Appetizers

Note: The private musings of Carole Hudson are a stylistic rip-off of Molly Bloom's great stream-of-consciousness soliloquy at the end of James Joyce's _Ulysses_. Read it before you've "shuffled off this mortal coil."

On the last Friday of school, after Mr. Schue's and Puck's _Over the Rainbow_ serenade, Finn walked Rachel to her car, still holding her hand with intertwined fingers, reluctant to let her go.

"Movie, tonight?" Finn suggested.

"Sorry, I have other plans," Rachel replied pityingly to Finn's obvious consternation. "You see, I'm inviting my marvelous handsome sexy boyfriend to a home-cooked dinner at my house at 7, after which I have a very special surprise in store for him," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, dinners don't take that long. Maybe I could see you after?" offered Finn, grinning with newfound conceit.

"This dinner is going to take all night, perhaps into the next morning. My Dads are gone for the weekend and my marvelous handsome sexy boyfriend usually stays up as long as I need him to these days. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get home to start preparing. I bought a new dress and some frilly lacy underthings that I'm anxious to try on."

Not as anxious as Finn had just become, whose parting kiss left her weak at the knees as he sprinted to his car. Finn drove to the supermarket, bought a dozen roses and a package of condoms, got a new shirt at the neighboring discount store, and raced home without hitting any mailmen. He pressed his only pair of dress pants, shined his shoes, showered and shaved, dabbed some cologne, grabbed the flowers, pocketed the latex, and went into the kitchen to kiss his mother goodbye. "Bye mom. I may be late, so don't worry and don't wait up."

"Finn. Please. Be careful."

Carole Hudson was nobody's fool. She knew where her son was going and why. She took an opened bottle of cheap white wine out of the refrigerator, got a tall glass, and went out back to sit on the patio in the warm June evening. She took a quick swig of the wine and reclined on the plastic-ribbed chaise longue.

_yes he'll be late sunday if I'm lucky shined shoes pressed pants oh yes for rachel berry he shines shoes and presses pants she's a formidable girl that one talent brains an odd beauty that drives some boys insane she's sure been driving finn insane she'll eat the likes of quinn fabray for breakfast and spit her out one day I saw how she and finn looked at each other at regionals god I remember how that feels first love first sex a boy's hands a boy's mouth a boy's cock sometimes the mere thought of it can still get me hot burt's great sexy warm comforting but the thrill is never the same as when you're sixteen _

_godspeed finn I just pray rachel berry doesn't hurt you too badly she's one tough cookie you can see the steel in her from the 30__th__ row but the joy my god the joy when she sings I can't take my eyes off her even when my own son is right behind her what does she want with him oh yes yes his body like his father's did to me gets her wet doesn't matter how smart how worldly when you see a man like that the strength the power wanting to feel it inside you wanting it to open you up wanting it to explode in you wanting it and when you stop wanting and needing and other men come calling with more money more brains she'll leave him what can I do warn him stop him fat chance too late his heart's too far gone he's hard for her all the time yeah I did that to his father too when my tits were firm and I couldn't keep my hands off him and when my pussy grabbed him I had him she'll have finn all right oh well at least she's good kind sensible not like those cheerleader sluts who come sniffing cats in heat tails up god this wine sucks next time a few bucks more what the hell one more glass and I'll be rid of it _

_rachel rachel berry berry in my day a girl like that not too pretty but sly as a fox would have had half the male faculty by now even the unmarried ones hah I bet that cheerio dyke coach tried her luck and cutie pie schue must have thought of it wish he'd think of me I'd fuck him anytime oh burt just kidding you wish good luck finn screw her good kid she'll love you for it I should know I loved your father for it I love her for loving you for it what else really matters but loving and fucking yes_

Finn got to Rachel's at a quarter to, so he drove around the corner and waited before pulling into her driveway and walking up to her door to ring the bell at precisely 6:58. She greeted him looking impossibly lovely in a simple white low-cut, mid-thigh summer dress held up with spaghetti straps, waves of silky hair cascading over her bare shoulders. Almost average height in very high heels, with no hint of the schoolgirl about her, she smiled at him with the warmth of a thousand suns, at his shined shoes and pressed pants, and gushed over the roses. She kissed his mouth with a luscious tenderness, and whispered "later" when he tried for more.

She took his hand and led him to the couch in the den, brought a vase for the flowers, and departed to quickly return with a tray holding a bottle of wine and two crystal wine glasses.

"Do your dads let you drink their wine?"

"They've been giving me sips since my Bat Mitzvah, and whole glasses when I cook dinner for them. They think I need to develop sophisticated tastes. They have a European attitude about such things. Very French. This is their best California Cabernet. To get the greatest pleasure from it, first put your nose inside the glass, take in the aroma, then sip it very slowly with your eyes closed. Concentrate, pay attention to all the flavors."

Finn understood it wasn't just wine she wanted him to learn how to taste.

She poured a few ounces into both glasses, handed him one, clinked hers against his to produce a clear bell-like sound and, after a "to us" and a kiss of his cheek, began to sip. Finn did as instructed, noting the fruit and acidity, the layers of the sweet, the soft, the dry and the sharp, followed by a subtle aftertaste when he swallowed. It was complex, rich and altogether wonderful, totally different from anything else he had ever drunk. It reminded him of why he loved Rachel Berry.

"I guess it was just some coincidence your dads happened to go out of town tonight, of all nights?"

"I don't depend on coincidences or chance, as well you know, dearest Finn. I checked the internet to see if there was something not too far away that would interest them, and a Cleveland Orchestra Beethoven concert did the trick. Of course, they wondered why I so anxious to get them out of town, so I had to tell them the truth."

"Which was?"

"That I was in love with the boy they saw sing with me at Regionals and wanted to spend the whole night with him, in my own home, in my own bed. That I wanted to wake up next to him and not have him worry about the nearby presence of my fathers. They'd seen you and liked you and trusted my judgment about when I was ready." She told him this quietly and seriously, biting her lip and smiling shyly afterwards.

Except for one very localized area of hardness, Finn nearly melted. He thought he could hear his heart beat. He reached for her hand, kissed the back of it, then her temple, cheek, ear, and neck. He tasted her skin and buried his face in her hair, holding her tight to his chest, so overwhelmed with love for her that he couldn't speak except to murmur her name.

After a while, Rachel undid the top two buttons of his shirt, kissed his chest, and got up to escort him to the dining room. The entire meal was an aperitif to the anticipated love feast of the bedroom. Salad was served with her bites of his neck and his touch of her breast and ass, the steak made the wine and their tongues taste even better, the ice cream atop her home-made peach cobbler was eaten with his warm hand on the cool skin of her upper inner thigh. The cherry and whipped cream were being saved for later.

When they finished eating, he turned to her. "It was all wonderful. You're wonderful. I'm only sorry I don't know enough words to express everything I think and feel about you and have to keep saying 'wonderful' all the time."

"Just keep showing me. It's all I need," running her hand across his forehead and down his cheek.

Finn got up, stacked the dishes and brought them to the kitchen sink to rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher, all with the same care he would have devoted to bathing an infant and laying it in its crib. Her dads had allowed him their daughter Rachel, for which he would be eternally grateful and mortified if he chipped a piece of their fine china. She watched the entire spectacle leaning against the door jamb, not knowing whether to laugh or cry and so did both simultaneously. When Finn had completed his voluntary household chore, she ran across the tile in her bare feet, and leapt onto him. He grabbed her around the waist and, holding her tight to him, they kissed with a passion that offered their entire beings. Their mouths had never tasted as sweet to each other, but maybe that was just the peach cobbler.

"Take me to bed, Finn. Please take me to bed."

Finn carried her as a groom might his bride, her arms wrapped about his neck. They had travelled up those stairs many times since Regionals, and often ended up lying naked together. Tonight, though, they had embarked on a greater journey, to a distant realm of magic and mystery, the first visit for Rachel and the first for Finn with someone he loved. He was going to be amazed at what a difference one's companion makes.


	2. Entree

Finn sat Rachel down on the edge of the bed and knelt before her, an acolyte practicing a sacred rite of worship. He pushed her dress up to her waist, inserted his hands in her knee crooks to raise them high and apart. She grabbed her knees to open herself even wider to him, as he bent to take light sucks of her flesh with his cheek against the transparent thin lace at the front of her panties. She could sense his lips and breath graze her as he crossed over to the other thigh. With one hand he delicately pinched the elastic frill edge and pulled them across, with the other he very slowly opened her innermost folds. He stared at her.

"Now, Finn. Please, please, lick me now." He dove into her, and she pulled on the back of his head to force his mouth hard against her cunt. She came with a scream, shook and subsided with his tongue still in her. "So so good."

They were almost motionless for minutes, hearing only the sounds of two mouths breathing. She sat up to unbutton and remove his shirt and motioned him to stand. She undid his pressed pants, pulled them down for him to step out and laid them across the end of the bed.

"I need you to do me a favor now, Finn. I need you to come in my mouth. I'll make you hard again soon, and you'll last forever when you fuck me for the first time. We have the whole night. There's no rush." She put both hands against the front of his boxers, squeezed him and gave him one slow upward stroke to grab the elastic tops and pull them down. She knew she could have gotten him off with just a few more well-chosen words, but she wanted it this way as much as he did. Two hands kneaded him for ten seconds, one mouth sucked him for five before a tongue flick made him throb and spurt hard against the back of her throat. She wanted all of it, and her mouth encouraged the full release. Finn had never even imagined anything like what he had just felt. He dropped to his knees, laid his head in her lap, and held her hips as she stroked his hair.

Finn rose to kiss her bare shoulders and neck, pausing briefly to ask, "Why do you think it was so much better tonight?"

"There were no limits this time mmmm we had no restraints yesss we knew we could go all the way to fucking. All the road blocks were down, except for a tiny one yesss that one right therrre you're going to have to have the guts to break," kissing him back with fervor.

He stood, lifted her by the hands to join him, turned her around to unzip her, pushed the straps off her shoulders to allow the dress to fall with a swish to the floor. Her bra quickly followed, and he cupped her breasts in his palms with his thumbs caressing her nipples. She put her hands over his and pressed them against her. "I love how you touch me, how you hold me. Gentle and strong at the same time. It makes me feel safe…and gets me so hot."

"Hot girls shouldn't be wearing panties." He pulled the waistband over her hips and ass, touched her everywhere until the sheer fabric fell noiselessly atop the dress at her feet. She lifted her right leg out of the clothes and stood with her legs slightly parted when she took his right hand off her breast and placed its fingers at her opening and guided its stroking. His hard hot flesh against her back made her reach behind to feel his balls. But suddenly, "No, stop!" and she ran around behind him to press against his massive back and clutch his waist.

"Rachel, what happened, what's the matter?" He was terrified. He wished he hadn't asked. The answer might destroy him and, while waiting for it, his mind flooded with all the horrific possibilities: She decided to remain a virgin until her wedding night, she realized she was really a lesbian and wanted Quinn instead, she was breaking up with him, he had done something or said something that was truly unforgivable, his dick was too small, he'd never heard of Sondheim, he wasn't Jewish, she had faked her last orgasm because she didn't like the way he had eaten her.

"I was just about to come, and the next time I do I want it to be with you inside me."

Finn, who hadn't breathed for the last half hour, exhaled enough carbon dioxide to cause local warming. He was too young to know it, but a lot smarter men than he no more understood what women wanted and why than they did quantum field theory. Yet, it was at moments like this that he realized he was wrong, it was indeed possible to love her more than he already did.

"Did you bring a condom? I want to put it on you."

He reached into his (pressed) pants pocket at the end of the bed and produced the requisite rubber. "What if I hadn't brought one?"

Rachel interrupted her tearing of the foil to pull open a drawer of the bed table. There lay a package of 12, size large. "A girl can't be too careful or too prepared. Who knows when a gentleman caller might drop by and request sanctuary in my tight young pussy," she smirked up at him lasciviously. She made a real production out of rolling his condom on a cock that gradually grew to stretch fully a size large, aided by the ministrations of her hands and mouth. Finn registered no complaints, though, but had to run down three mailman and two UPS drivers to remain chivalrous.

Rachel lay back on the cool sheet, put her hands on her inner thighs and showed Finn her dark cunt. When he positioned himself over her, she spoke the last words of her innocence. "You can't make love to me this time. You _have_ to fuck me. I _want_ you to be selfish. Quick, fast, and very hard, without thinking. Ready? OK, right now!"

Finn plunged into her, felt her wince, kept going and soon all of him, body and soul, was enveloped by her. She wrapped her arms and legs and cunt around him until they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Rachel felt the pleasure of Finn and at the edge she whispered "come" in his ear to have him leap with her.

As they lay in recovery, Finn apologized. "I'm sorry Rachel, I couldn't do what you wanted."

"Are you crazy? You were fantastic. I can come just thinking of what you do to me. The pain wasn't as bad as I feared and I forgot it when you moved in there.

"I tried, but I couldn't fuck you. It was mushy love, beginning to end. Sorry."

If she had had even half his strength, her hug would have crushed him.

A little later, she felt the need to confess her sins. "There's something I want to tell you, Finn, and I don't know how you're going to take it. That day in the auditorium, if you had wanted, if you had played your cards right, you could have had me. I had brought a condom in the picnic basket. I was literally insane for you."

She was right. He didn't know how to take it. He tried to imagine the past school year if they had become lovers that day. He couldn't do it, it was way too complicated. In any case, he didn't know how to play his cards in those days and, if he had known, he wouldn't have been Finn Hudson and she wouldn't have been crazy for him. It didn't compute. The only thing he knew for certain was that Rachel Berry was wonderful and that he loved her.


	3. Dessert

They lay in each other's arms in a state of perfect mutual contentment, perfect in the sense that neither could even imagine doing what they had just done with the other being any better. As they shifted around, whenever one's mouth came near exposed flesh, there would be little kisses, licks, and nibbles. When feelings of love welled up in them spontaneously, they fed each other their tongues. After a long bliss, Rachel decided it was finally time for the Test. "So, was I as good as Santana?" she inquired coyly.

Finn was genuinely disappointed in her. "You can be really stupid, Rachel. This is something I understand much better than you. Sex isn't a sport, it's about what happens in your head. Sex with you was everything to me, sex with Santana was nothing. Are you forgetting the mind-blowing oral we had?"

"No, I'm not. I hope we do it again, soon, and both ways." With that, she went down to give a short suck to his soft member, which wasn't quite as flaccid when she departed as when she arrived. Ah well, forgive and forget. It was all so easy for him with her, so easy to gratefully and lovingly put his head between her legs and begin slowly and tenderly to taste her again. At first she was faintly amused, but soon began to get into it, really, really into it. Her orgasm wasn't the longest or hardest she'd ever had, but she felt it may have been the sweetest. "Mmmmm, thank you dearest Finn, that was nice," she said as she got up and went over to her dresser table, opened a drawer, rummaged around, pulled out the shortest skirt she owned, put it on, turned her back to him, and bent over very, very, slowly with her legs apart. "Ever think of me like this?" she wondered as she smiled back at him from around her legs.

He had, oh yes he had. What straight male (that means you, too, Schue) at William McKinley High School hadn't? Finn rose, his member having already done so, grabbed a condom out of his (pressed) pants, ripped off the foil, but before putting it on, gave Rachel a single slow fuck as deep as he possibly could, and pulled out. It was her first taste of his bare flesh inside her, and she vowed to get more. Finn, ever the gentleman, protected her as he entered again, while Rachel braced herself with her arms outstretched on the edge of the dresser table. After five powerful thrusts, she pushed back with her arms and simultaneously executed a swift back and upward pelvic rotation, a variation of something she had practiced in ballet and the first real payoff for all those years of expensive dance classes. As Finn gave up the ghost, Rachel's momentum caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor against the bed, Rachel sticking with him all the way down and onto his lap, with all initial bodily contacts maintained. They both laughed joyously, until Finn stopped and whispered, "Look!" in her ear, pointing up at the mirror on the dresser whose downward angle permitted them to see everything about themselves.

The room suddenly went quiet. Rachel reached down and began to lightly scratch and tickle the wrinkly hairy spherical skin that protruded beneath her, watching her performance in real time. Finn, whose rubbered soul had softened to the point that his partner's muscular vise was forcing him inexorably from her pleasure dome, suddenly found a restored libido that caused a stiffening resistance to his premature expulsion and Rachel, feeling his new vigor, began a rhythmic sequence of very short knee bends that encouraged Finn to rub her two nipples with the thumb and middle finger of his broad-spanned right hand while his left strummed and pinched the swollen tiny protuberance peeking out just above their join, the combination of which actions shortly induced in Rachel an orgasm that, while not nearly as "sweet" as her previous one, exceeded it in duration and intensity by a country mile, so that Finn, whose reflection-oriented gaze captured the entire event, but most especially Rachel's facial expressions, suffered a final furious eruption set off by her earthquake (9.3 on the Richter scale) and tsunami that caused the couple to collapse sideways to the floor in the classic spooning orientation.

With the restoration of normal breathing, Rachel wanted to know if, in Finn's estimation, they had "really and truly fucked." Finn opined that they had. Rachel then turned her head back to him and inquired coyly, "So, was I as good as Santana?"

Finn slapped her hard on the ass and warned, "If you ever ask me that again I'll kill you."

"I won't care as long as you fuck me first the way you did tonight." As she disappeared under the protective coils of his arms and legs, she smirked inwardly with self-satisfaction and thought, "I'd like to see that Santana slut try and top me now."


	4. Nightcap

It was around 2am and Finn faced a difficult ethical and romantic dilemma that he simply couldn't resolve. He was awakened a little while before when Rachel, turning over in her sleep, accidently kneed him in the groin. He actually smiled at the small pain it had caused, and leaned on his elbow to look at her lying on her back in the dim light of a room illumined only by a flickering scented candle she had lit before they went to bed. Her strange beauty and naked vulnerability caused a feeling of indescribable love to flood through him. He wanted to protect, kiss and caress her, but when he noticed the aching erection he had developed, other possibilities entered his mind. The trouble was that he couldn't allow himself to do anything at all. To wake her for sex would be to use her crassly to serve his own selfish needs. To masturbate so he could at least get back to sleep would be worse than infidelity, as it would deprive her of his maximum capability. He couldn't go to her in any way as that might disturb her sleep, but staying away could do the same as it was different from what she had become used to and likely to become noticed by her subconscious. So there he lay, stuck in a desperate limbo, needing her redemption before being able again to enter her heaven. Having to endure the swell of her breasts, the curves of her tummy and thighs, the richness of her lips without being able to take his mouth to any of them was a frustrating hell. And yet he still had her breathtaking beauty and the delicious memories of their recent lovemaking to keep him company.

He drank her in with his eyes, marveling at the notion that such an exquisite creature could love him in the intense way she did, the way she did everything. Then suddenly her body turned around toward him, and when her arms did not find him where habit expected, she slowly woke up very drowsily. Neither spoke for several minutes, until Rachel began in a half whisper. "Do you know how I know that you love me? Because when you're with me, your every look, every touch, every word is the same as I give to you, and since I know I love you with all my heart, I recognize when I am loved." Finn, near tears, hugged her to him, which caused his flame to press against her cool, delicate skin. "God, Finn, your cock feels so hot. You can fuck me if you want to. I really wish you would."

"I don't want to do it when you're half asleep. I want you to have as much pleasure as I do."

"I'll have much more. All you'll do is come for a few seconds, while I'll have the joy of pleasing the boy I love the whole time. Wasn't it you who said sex is about what happens in the mind of the lover? Well, what happens in my mind at just the thought of you in me is the same as what happens in yours. Whenever you want to know how I feel about having sex with you, think how you feel about having sex with me. It's pretty much the same. We've both been thinking about having sex with each other for a very long time. We have a lot of catching up to do. Now please don't make me wait any longer for the joy of you. Spread my thighs and kiss me lightly on my cunt."

Finn made love to Rachel as she clung to him with her arms and legs wrapped around him like a koala bear hugging a tree, her head tilted back, lips slightly parted, lost in a dreamlike reverie. Her love for Finn was deeper and purer than anything she had ever felt before, and after he came she held onto him until she fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Breakfast

Rachel woke up around 6:30 needing to go to the bathroom. Not wanting to disturb Finn, she very carefully extricated herself from his points of contact as though it were a game of pick-up sticks. Returning, she stopped to look down on his sleeping, naked form sprawled more than the length of the bed on his side, bathed in the light of an early Saturday morning. She knelt on a pillow at the side of the bed to gaze at him, a girl tilting her head sideways in front of Michelangelo's David, astonished and amused at what men carried between their legs. He was her young god, muscled in some places, still soft in others, able to sweep her up and transport her to a private Valhalla. She worshipped him for making her a woman and loved him beyond reason.

Her eyes travelled down his body, stopping where his penis hung down limply, weary from its labors, no longer the fearsome warrior that had breached her maidenhood.

_what if I touched it kissed it would it stiffen would he wake up would he have a sex dream would I be in it or that bitch santana what if I sucked it kept on sucking it would he pretend to be asleep would he come I'd love that I want to swallow it all again warm sticky salty good for the vocal chords doesn't matter it's him it's his would it be rape a violation would he mind would I tell him if he never woke up oh dear my cunt so wet so hot mmmmm the smell the taste ugh why do they like it it'd be so easy now 20 seconds max on my clit i'd come for sure no not fair wait for him he's like me the harder I come for him the more it excites him then the more me then around and around we go like last night is it even possible to come harder than that watching in the mirror his hands on me his cock opening my cunt disappearing into me his face when he came so beautiful not like mine so ugly god I hope I don't look like that when I sing when it's so intense with five boys and a man and maybe a few girls who would fuck me if they thought they could get away with it maybe all of us maybe groups of us in an org… _

"Rachel."

"Huh. Oh, Finn. Good morning my darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Mostly. And you?"

"Mostly. But I have a vague recollection of being awakened by a handsome naked young man in an obvious state of arousal who begged to be allowed to put his very large penis, almost as big as the one I see you have now, into my tiny vagina. Of course I couldn't refuse him and he filled me up."

"I see my sweet love has been having her naughty dreams again. What's to be done with you? I have an idea," Finn said before he leaned over to take her nipple in his mouth and reached to squeeze her ass. "And I didn't beg."

That got her even hotter than she had been when he interrupted her wet daydreams. There was only one thing for it, and that was the nearby engorged phallus that so obviously needed some warm wet place to rest its troubled head. Rachel, wanting to satisfy her initial longings, went for it head first. "No, please, I won't be able…"

Rachel pushed him onto his back with a surprising force and pinned him to the bed by straddling his chest. That's when she made a mental note of the possibilities inherent in having her soft inflamed splayed genitalia press against his skin over a hard part of his body. But she had other business to transact for the moment, and leaned forward so that her nose was almost touching his to tell him, slowly, emphasizing every….single….word, "Listen … Finn Hudson …I'll …suck…your …cock …when … ever …I …want … and … you'll … hold … onto … your … spunk … until …I … say … it's …o … k."

"Yes, ma'am," between teeth clenched to prevent uncontrollable laughter.

Rachel slid back six inches, stopped, then forward, then, realizing she might want to repeat this oscillatory motion many, many more times, braced herself by pushing one hand down on his shoulder and reaching back to balance herself by holding his cock. After watching her enjoy a lovely little orgasm, Finn decided to get serious and grabbed her ass to pull her cunt forward onto his mouth. I will not embarrass my genteel readership any further than is absolutely necessary by describing the lewd details that caused Rachel to reevaluate her former position, based on a certain event of the previous evening, regarding the limits of orgasmic pleasure. Suffice it to say that with Finn's lips clamped to her clitoris, two of his fingers moving curled in her cunt, and one deep in the crack of her ass, she quivered for a whole minute and cried "Finn" seventeen times.

"You're going to ruin my career. I'm turning into a sex toy with the will of a Raggedy Ann doll. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to."

If they had been able to bail the Titanic at the rate Rachel's mouth extracted Finn's rich cream, that motherfucker would still be afloat.


	6. Finale: Teatime

Rachel and Finn lazed in bed as lovers do, laughing and talking quietly, kissing gently. Then Rachel's cell rang. She reached for it from the bedside table and said, "Hi Daddy. … Yes, he's right here. … Yes, very much. … Beyond anything I could have imagined. … Oh, that's too bad. Ok, around 4 then. Would you like supper? … All right, I'll get some steaks. … Oh yes, yes, that's a great idea, let's do it. … Love you both. Bye."

"Something's come up and they have to return this afternoon. Sorry, Finn, I'm as sorry as you are, but we'll have all summer. We can go on trips together. And I have a special surprise I won't tell you about till later. Now let's go take a shower. This whole room stinks of cum and cunt and sweat. Bring the condoms."

The shower was fun, something they could tell their grandchildren about, in a future, hopefully more enlightened age. Rachel especially liked soaping up his balls and running a washcloth over his huge chest and back. Finn thought the very tips of her nipples needed the extra fine detailing that only his thumbs and index fingers in combination could provide. When they were rinsed and ready, she pretended to be clumsy and dropped the soap. The soap was slippery and so was she. She stood up two minutes later, her face flushed but very satisfied. She removed the filled condom, and washed off the residue of cum on his cock with strokes of her hand. Oops. Another foil was torn, then Rachel moved Finn to stand with his back against the far wall of the bath.

"Pick me up."

He lifted her by the waist and lowered her onto him. She hugged him with her legs and arms and commanded, "Don't move."

The hot water had run out, and a welcome cold rain hit her ass and legs. She fine-tuned the movement of her hips, seeking the precise pleasure point for his cock to contact her vaginal walls. When she had found it, she tensed everything. Her hands became fists, her toes curled, her eyes squeezed shut, her cunt tightened. She came in short, sharp breaths, then rappelled down his legs to stand on his feet and bury her head in his chest.

"I love you, you love me, I love you, you love me."

Finn held her, astonished. He hadn't come, but had just had the most intense sexual experience of his life. She had been right. Being there for her, as she had been for him in the night, gave him much more pleasure than any orgasm ever could. With two people in love, the one who gives the most gets the most. Lesson learned.

After dressing, Rachel sat at her desk and wrote a message on a formal personalized card, put it in a matching envelope on which she wrote Mrs. Carole Hudson, and handed it to Finn to give to his mother.

"Don't read it until your mother shows it to you. I want it to be a surprise. Ok?"

Rachel clearly didn't want to discuss what was in it and Finn wisely let it go.

They went downstairs where Rachel made eggs and toast. They ate quietly, both respecting the profound event that had happened between them, an event that could never be repeated, that had changed their lives and relationship forever. They hugged and kissed goodbye at the door of his car, not knowing if they could bear the long separation that would keep them apart until he picked her up at 8 to go to a movie.

When Finn got home he went into the kitchen where his mother was washing her breakfast dishes.

"Hello," he said, giving her a longer hug than usual.

"Glad you decided to return, sweetie. I was starting to think you'd eloped."

"Sorry. We had a lot to talk about and fell asleep on the couch."

"Do you love her, Finn?"

"Very much."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Oh, Rachel asked me to give you this note."

His mother opened the envelope, opened the card, read it, chuckled, and told Finn, "Tell Rachel yes."

Finn took the note, went to his room, and read Rachel's message, written with perfect penmanship, as anyone who knows her, or even of her, would have expected.

"Dear Mrs. Hudson,

As you must know, I love your son very much. I want to thank you for giving the world such a wonderful man. As my parents would welcome the chance to get to know you and Finn, we wish to invite you to tea at our house tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon. Please say you'll come.

Yours Faithfully,

Rachel Berry"

"Oh, shit," thought Finn, but couldn't decide whether he now loved Rachel even more than he did when he left her or only just the same. He texted, "mom says yes. i love you."

Carole Hudson smiled and sighed, poured herself a very large, stiff screwdriver, and took it out back to the patio where she sat in the shade and contemplated the old news Finn had delivered.

_well well well hello not hi no mom she wrote man not boy left a boy came back a man came and came i bet so did she all that intensity all that joy it was in his voice on his face plain as day fell asleep on the couch my ass rachel's not little suzie she's been to my house I've met her only way that girl falls asleep next to finn is if she's exhausted from fucking his brains out for five hours they fucked all right probably sucked too with those lips like lewinsky's what's with these jewish girls _

_oh oh I get it finn's protecting me protecting my delicate feelings thinks I can't handle his getting laid losing his childhood shit if i survived losing your father finn i can survive anything i take that back couldn't survive losing you finn that would kill me_

_less orange juice next time can't taste the vodka did you taste her finn go down like a man like your dad did ate me like crazy couldn't get enough well can't blame them why wait for what marriage hah way too late i didn't wait why should they well way to go kids kudos felicitations congrats is there a greeting card for this there would be in a civilized society but in a civilized society there'd be no greeting cards people would write their own bullshit mazel tov fathers berry your daughter's a woman there's blood on the sheets but what a daughter lucky finn poor finn she'll break his heart _

_tea at three what's this a jane austen novel is she sending a horse and carriage for us two for tea and tea for two at three with thee and two twee dads too much what the hey fuck the fundies let the gays be let them marry fuck it force them to marry make them suffer like everyone else sorry burt kurt's a good kid has had it hard no mother few friends bullies' target burt's clueless sorry burt i'll make it up to you swallow next time_

_tea at three i'll need a perm need a dress those gays have taste a jew and a black thank god i found the condom receipt rachel's no fool not like quinn thank god no one's knocking her up or the jew will sue and the black will kick butt but who knows with the berrys who knows who's who there a girl like that doesn't come from nowhere she was raised she was taught i'd never seen a girl like that and she loves my son and my son loves her thank you lord watch over them  
_

"Mom?" Finn hovered over her.

"Yes?"

"Rachel and I slept together. It was our first time. Sorry I lied to you."

"It's ok. I kinda figured. Rachel's a wonderful girl. I understand."

"Wonderful, yes. And she's also," and here he was searching for exactly the right words, "amazing, marvelous, incredible."

"Yes, she's all of that." And reaching out to touch his hand, "And so are you, Finn, so are you. Your father would have been as proud of you as I am."

"Thanks, mom," he said, bending to kiss her cheek, then turning to go back inside.

When Carole Hudson heard the screen door slam, she turned on her side, brought her knees up, buried her face in her hands, and quietly wept.

The End


End file.
